


Bad at this

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron awkwardly tries to tell Camille he wants her back and wants to try marriage again
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Bad at this

“Cam you’ve got a second?”Aaron walked over to the desk 

Camille looked up from the keyboard of the computer questioning him “For what?”

“Have you ever thought about calling off our divorce?”Aaron asked her 

Camille’s stony face fell as she stared at him concernedly “It’s already finalized”

“I’m bad at this”Aaron groaned 

Aaron was trying to tell Camille he wanted her back 

“For Pete’s sakes why are you bringing this up now?”Camille asked him 

“I know I was an ass to you in the past but I’ve been working on myself I want to try again”Aaron states 

“You want to see me?”Camille inquired 

“In a more romantic sense yes”Aaron replies


End file.
